Gohan
How Gohan joined the Tourney Seven years after the events of the Cell Games, Gohan lives at home with his mother and his seven-year-old brother named Goten, born just after the Cell Games. His training has taken a backseat to his studies and his strength has decreased overtime, although he can still compete with Goku and Vegeta, who have trained hard in those years. Chi-Chi decides Gohan needs to attend high school in order to pursue higher education, so she sends him to Orange Star High School in Satan City. On his first day in the city, he turns Super Saiyan (in order to conceal his identity) to stop a robbery, and by the time he arrives at Orange Star High tales of the newest hero, "Gold Fighter", have already spread (which name was actually given to him after two previous incidents while going to the school to take entrance exams). In class, he meets another crime-fighter and the most popular girl in school, Videl. She is the daughter of Mr. Satan, who got rich and famous for stealing Gohan's credit over the defeat of Cell. While at school, Gohan also had to be careful not to reveal his true power. Videl is highly suspicious of Gohan and spies on him to see if he is really the Gold Fighter. Videl confronts Gohan several times to voice her suspicions, but Gohan nervously denies them. Gohan decides to use a disguise when fighting crime and goes to Bulma to make him a costume. He becomes the Great Saiyaman to hide his identity so that the media will not bother his family. However, while trying to convince Videl to let him return a stolen pterodactyl baby to its two pterodactyl parents, he accidentally reveals his identity to Videl, who then blackmails Gohan to compete against her in the newly revived World Martial Arts Tournament in exchange for her silence. Gohan, having no experience with kids his own age, especially girls, is helpless against the confident Videl, who makes him promise to teach her how to fly. When Gohan tells Bulma about the tournament, Goku, listening in from the Other World, contacts them and tells them he'll compete too, using his one-day pass to the human world. Hearing this, Vegeta also decides to compete. To make it more interesting, and to give them a chance to meet Goku again, Gohan tells all his friends about the tournament, and they all decide to compete. While Gohan trains with Goten, he is shocked to see Goten transform into a Super Saiyan, breaking his record as the youngest Super Saiyan ever, worrying that if he does not train harder, Goten will surpass him. When Videl shows up at Gohan's home to learn to fly, Gohan learns that she has no knowledge of energy, since her father believes it to be just a trick. Gohan begins training her from scratch, though she picks it up pretty quickly. During his training of Videl as well as his brother Goten, Videl learns more about Gohan and grows closer to him. Also when teaching Videl becomes a great flyer, Gohan had thought that Videl was really something special. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. Months after the battle with Majin Buu, Gohan learns that Videl is pregnant with his baby. The Nimbus Land usurper queen Valnetina arranges plans to steal Gohan away. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Prepares his fists which are reared back. After the announcer calls his name Gohan stretches his legs, then spreads his hands and does a punch as the camera zooms saying "All right, shall we get started?" Special Moves Kamehameha (Neutral) Gohan holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. Explosive Madan (Side) Gohan raises his hands above his head and charges yellow energy in his palm. He then thrusts his hands forward and fires a short, but giant yellow shock wave of energy at the opponent. Soaring Dragon Strike (Up) As he shouts "Hi-ya!", Gohan attacks with a sharp hook punch to the opponent's gut. Then, he follows up with a swift uppercut to the opponent's chin, knocking them away. Charge! (Down) Gohan charges at the opponent with a headbutt powered by a fiery aura around his body. Explosive Combination (Hyper Smash) Gohan shouts "Here I come!" as he punches the opponent in their stomach. Then, he punches the opponent up into the air and moves behind them to backflip kick them down on their shoulder. Finally, Gohan flips back up on his feet and puts both of his hands forward to blast the opponent away with a blue energy wave, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Super Kamehameha (Final Smash) Gohan punches his hands shouting "Here it goes!" then charges up his ki slowly saying "Kamehame..." After six seconds, he shouts "HA!" and fires a large blue ki beam at the opponent. Bonus Costumes UltimateGohan2013.png|Orange Gi Gohan gohantracksuit.JPG|Tracksuit Gohan kaigohan.jpg|Kai Gohan Gohan-universidad.jpg|High School Gohan Orange Gi Gohan Gohan's first Bonus Costume the orange gi he wore similar to his father's. Unlike many other Bonus Costumes, Gohan's first Bonus Costume is not unlockable. It can be accessed by highlighting Gohan and pressing Minus. Tracksuit Gohan Gohan's second Bonus Costume is the tracksuit he wore in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. To unlock, one must clear Poker with Gohan. After Daniel J. D'Arby panickly laughs, then collapses, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Gohan's tracksuit is now ready for a new battle! Don't judge his looks." Then, highlight Gohan and press Minus twice. Kai Gohan Gohan's third Bonus Costume is the Kai clothing he wore on the Sacred World of the Kais. To unlock, one must kill 280 Smash Run enemies with Gohan. After the Smash Run, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Gohan may be dressed like a Kai, but is still mortal. Nevertheless, good luck using this costume!" Then, highlight Gohan and press Minus thrice. High School Gohan Gohan's fourth Bonus Costume is his Orange Star High School getup. To unlock, one must clear Survival Mode with Gohan. After Big-Zam's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Gohan's taking his Orange Star High School clothes out of the classroom to combat! Don't call him a truant!" Then, highlight Gohan and press Minus four times. Victory Animations #Gohan wipes some sweat off his mouth and says "Yeah, just right!" #*Gohan wipes some sweat off his mouth and says "Get stronger, Trunks. That's your last wish!" (Future Trunks victories only) #*Gohan wipes some sweat off his mouth and says "Now the future is saved!" (Dr. Gero victories only) #*Gohan wipes some sweat off his mouth and says "I will protect the future!" (Android 17 or Android 18 victories only) #Gohan points his left hand out, then points it to himself saying "Looks like I win." #*Gohan points his left hand out, then points it to himself saying "Live in happiness, Trunks." (Trunks victories only) #*Gohan points his left hand out, then points it to himself saying "Ah, that was close." (Goten victories only) #*Gohan points his left hand out, then points it to himself saying "I didn't think there'd be such a fearsome enemy." (Cell victories only) #Gohan swings his arms apart, then swings his right fist up saying "All right, I think I'm starting to get the hang of this again. #*Gohan swings his arms apart, then swings his right fist up saying "Dad... I'll... do my best!" (Goku victories only) #*Gohan swings his arms apart, then swings his right fist up saying "She hasn't changed much between then and now." (Kid Chi-Chi victories only) #*Gohan swings his arms apart, then swings his right fist up saying "There's still something not quite right." (Hercule victores only) #*Gohan swings his arms apart, then swings his right fist up saying "Oh no! Maybe I overdid it a little." (Videl victories only) #*Gohan swings his arms apart, then swings his right fist up saying "Ha ha! i'm pretty strong too, you know." (Piccolo victories only) #*Gohan swings his arms apart, then swings his right fist up saying "Spopovich, if you keep up this silly attitude, you won't live long!" (Spopovich victories only) #*Gohan swings his arms apart, then swings his right fist up saying "I wonder if 18's gonna get mad at me for this." (Krillin victories only) On-Screen Appearance Gohan flies down and powers up then says "Okay, let's see if I've still got it." Special Quotes *Trunks, practice is gonna be tough today! (When fighting Future Trunks) *So, you are behind all this?! (When fighting Dr. Gero) *Androids, you will not win! (When fighting Android 17 or Android 18) *Huh, what is he?? (When fighting Cell) *Trunks, you wanna try sparring with me? (When fighting Trunks) *Goten, wanna try some sparring? (When fighting Goten) *D-Dad? (When fighting Goku) *So this is mom when she was little? (When fighting Kid Chi-Chi) *W-Wait, it's not like that!" (When fighting Hercule) *Wha-What'd I do here?! (When fighting Videl) *Sure, let's do it, Piccolo! (When fighting Piccolo) *Broly, are you still alive?! (When fighting Broly) *Spopovich, I won't let you get away with this! (When fighting Spopovich) *Ah, I guess we'll see about that." (When fighting Frieza) *Well, come on! (When fighting Dabura) *I'm going all out, Krillin! (When fighting Krillin) *No, I'm going to kill you! (When fighting Super Buu) Trivia *Gohan's rival is the Nimbus Land usurper queen, Valentina. *Gohan shares his English voice actor with Kazuya Mishima, Ding Feng, Ryu, Ujiyasu Hojo, Xu Huang, Zhou Tai, Sima Yi, Titanic Tim, Karasu, Kim Sue Il, Jon Talbain, Tiger Mask, Wagon Star, Punisher, Raikou, Krook, Pentagon and Pikkon. *Gohan shares his Japanese voice actress with Goku, Mike the Knight, Grunty, Mary-Kate Olsen of the Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen twins, Maya, BJ, Short Round, Turles and Bardock. *Gohan shares his French voice actor with El Tigre, Ichiro Miyata, Hurt Plant and Coldfront. *Gohan shares his German voice actor with Kenichi Shirahama, Matsuo Tsurayaba, Iron Nick (Chunin Nick Uchiha in Japan), Kay von Wollenbarth, Metamorpho and Rain. *Gohan shares his Arabic voice actor with Heidern, Rock Howard, Tuxedo Mask, Erwin, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Jet, T. Hawk, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Cloud Strife, Souichiro Nagi, Kraid, Brolder, Manabu Itagaki, Neptuneman, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Bang Shishigami, Heero Yuy (in all his Mobile Suits) and Yang Lee. *Gohan's normal form is is normal Saiayn form on the Character Select Screen, but it can be changed back at any time to his Super Saiayn form. To switch to Gohan's Super Saiyan form, players have to highlight Gohan and press the ZL button. To switch back to his normal form, players have to press the ZR button when his Super Saiyan form is highlighted. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume